Anxious Winds
by Sakuchii
Summary: Midorikawa and Hiroto had a big fight a week ago. Now it's valentine and they still haven't made up. What will happen to their relationship... HxM Oneshot!


**Sohoou... It's time for my valentine story. I wanted to write one, after all it's valentine yes! And here it is. My valentine story about Midorikawa Ryuuji and Hiroto Kiyama. When i planned on writing this story, i knew it would be about those two ;) they're just so adorable together. **

**But well... the song i used on this is actually finnish song "Levottomat tuulet" which can be traslated as "Anxious/Restless Winds" which it the name of this story. The lyrics (pretty raw i know) are translated by me and I hope that they are still readable and you will undestand the message of this song.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven or the charas or the song!  
**

**Now onto the story **

**-OO-  
**

Midorikawa stepped into his room and trew his bag on the floor. He falled down to his bed and sighed really loud. Then he turned to his right side and looked at the picture on the table.

It was a picture of him, with a red haired boy who had pale skin and green eyes. He sighed again. Last week he had a really big fight with his bestfriend - and boyfriend - Hiroto Kiyama. And now for over week he hasn't talked to him.

_This is not the last shore and not the end of humankind._  
_This is a two persons affair/relationship on a break._

Midorikawa got up on his bed and went to his table. From there he took a small bear which was Hiroto's first present to him. He took it and embarased the bear.

_Nor we can write a big history about this,_  
_but we will treasure it in our hearts._

"Hiroto" he said painfully as he placed the bear on the table again.

_Maybe after all of this,_  
_we will find more reasons._

He walked to his closet and opened it. From there he took a purple and red colored shirt and beige colored shorts. He had them on, when they went to their first date.

_When it's time or for the fun will the anxious winds come to pick up,_  
_and they take me with them._

Midorikawa sighed. Everything - really - everything that he had in his room, somehow reminded him of Hiroto.

_I'm not fully unhappy, but those winds keep again whistling their calls._  
_There's only a little longer i can be with you._

The poster of soccerplayer on his wall... Hiroto had choosed it for him.  
The alarm clock near his bed... Hiroto had brought it to him as a birthday present.  
And the picture on his table... It was took on their first date.

_This is not the last sonet or just another full moon of lovers._  
_It's a key to a totally differend address._

Today was a valentine and yet Hiroto hadn't talked to him, not at all. He had even made a chocolate to Hiroto, but the boy refused even to look at him. Midorikawa sighed. "What should I do?"

_Nor we can do a life about this,_  
_which would be bigger than a movie,_  
_maybe one faded picture_

Then he remebered it. Hiroto had told him last week - before they had that fight - that today - on a valentine - he had to stay at school little longer because of the soccer practise. Of course Midorikawa played soccer too, but today was special training for those who were partisipating in FFI.

_Even after all of this,_  
_we will find more reasons._

Midorikawa rushed out of his room and packed the valentine chocolate into his bag. "I'm going out!" he shouted and quickly closed the door before anyone could reply to him.

_When it's time or for the fun__ will the anxious winds come to pick up,  
and they take me with them._

Hiroto had already stopped his practise and was going home when he suddenly saw a a black figure waiting at the school gate.  
'Why is he here?' he thought to himself.

_I'm not fully unhappy, but those winds whistle again their calls._  
_There's only a little longer i can be with you._

Midorikawa panicked when he saw Hiroto comming from the clubroom. Yes, he had come here so fast that he didn't have time to think about it. Seeing the person he loved comming closer, he started to freak out. Hiroto stopped before Midorikawa and glared at the freaked out boy.

_No, we can't get anything bigger from this._  
_It will be enough, if we will remember..._

"Uh... Hi!" Midorikawa said while shivering. Hiroto glared at him without saying anything. Midorikawa tried to get his valentine chocolate from his bag, but Hiroto's glare made him shiver even more, he could feel his eyes getting wet.

_It's time again and for the fun__ will the anxious winds come to pick up,  
and they take me with them._

When Hiroto noticed the purple box that Midorikawa tried to get from his bag, was a valentine chocolate his eyes wildered and he dropped his training bag. Without any warning he grapped Midorikawa's arm and hugged the boy. Midorikawa first startled but then he hugged Hiroto back.

_I'm not fully unhappy, but those winds whistle again their calls._  
_There's only a little longer i can be with you._

They stood there for a while embrasing each orher, neither of them said anything... they didn't have to. They both new the other one was sorry... and that was enough for them. Then Hiroto loosened his embarase and kissed Midorikawa.

That was their first and most sweetest valentine they ever had :)

**-OO-**

**So this is my valentine present to all of you. This is actually my first time to try write a story with lyrics on it, and i have to say it was pretty wierd. Well lets hope it was good. Hope you enjoyed the story and please review.**

**For those who want to hear the song in original language (finnish) please go here:**  
**http:/ www. youtube .com / watch?v= j9GltxUCzzM  
It's seperated so that the url will show :D**

**It's the second song that starts at 4:00 (Sorry couldn't find one where it would be alone)**

**Please review :))**


End file.
